Angel
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: What if Elphaba had been captured? What if Fiyero had turned his back on her? What would Morrible and the Wizard have done to her? Would she have survived? AU musical, takes a darker turn. I'm in a particularly angsty mood today. Within Temptation's song.


**Angel**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: What if Elphaba had been captured? What if Fiyero had turned his back on her? What would Morrible and the Wizard have done to her? Would she have survived? AU musical, takes a darker turn. I'm in a particularly angsty mood today. _Angels_ by Within Temptation.**

_Sparkling angel I believe_  
_You were my savior in my time of need._  
_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear_  
_All the whispers, the warnings so clear._  
_I see the angels,_  
_I'll lead them to your door._  
_There's no escape now,_  
_No mercy no more._  
_No remorse cause I still remember_

_"Silence witch!"_

Her heart stopped beating. There, standing before her, with a barrel trained at her chest, his finger on the trigger, was Fiyero. But he wasn't the youth she'd fallen in love with in college, he was a heartbroken, bitter young man, Captain of the Guard, and Glinda's fiancee.

"Water! As much as you can carry!" He ordered, and the guards followed his command. Once they were gone, he moved towards her, as she instinctively backed up, stumbling over her broom and landing on her back on the floor. When she looked up again, he was standing over her, the barrel of his rifle resting on her chest, directly over her heart.

"Yero.... I.... I thought.... I thought you'd changed...." She whispered, fighting to remain calm. He met her eyes, those beautiful brown eyes he'd fallen in love with all those years ago. She was still the same girl he'd met at Shiz, still the same girl he'd secretly fallen in love with, still the same girl..... but he wasn't the same boy he'd been. He'd grown up, faced a life without her in it, accepted his fate- his cruel, hated fate- an engagement, a life with a blonde bitch he couldn't love, _wouldn't_ love, a life with a girl who only cared about her image, who only cared about popularity, who'd turned her back on her best friend.....

"I have changed." He whispered, searching her face once again. He still loved her, he realized, as he took in how she'd changed, how the years hadn't been kind..... Yes, after all these years, he still loved her......

She braced herself for the impact of a bullet in her chest, but when none came, she opened her eyes to see Fiyero holding his hand out to her. Slowly, hesitantly, she took it, and he pulled her to her feet. Then, he tied her hands behind her, and shoved her towards the double doors just as they opened.

"Fiyer- Elphie!"

Glinda stood in the doorway, in a beautiful evening gown, looking as lovely as ever. She hurried to her friend, when she noticed that Elphaba's hands were tied.

"Fiyero?"

"Go back to the ball, Glinda."

"But-"

"Go!"

She nodded, and turned to do as told, before going to Elphaba and kissing her cheek.

_The smile when you tore me apart._  
_You took my heart,_  
_Deceived me right from the start._  
_You showed me dreams,_  
_I wished they'd turn into real._  
_You broke a promise and made me realize._  
_It was all just a lie._

_"_Let go!" She struggled, only to have him tighten his grip on her as he led her through Southstairs. "Fiyero, please!"

"I said quiet!"

They walked in silence, and when they stopped, he unlocked a cell, untied her hands, and shoved into it, slamming it shut and locking it. She reached the bars as he turned to go.

"Yero wait!"

At the plea in her voice, he turned back to her. She was looking at him, fear in her dark eyes.

"What happened to you?" Her voice was so soft, so fragile.

"What happened to me? What happened to me?" He snapped, going to her. "I grew up! I lost the woman I loved! I watched her go off to the Emerald City, and never come back! I've had to learn to live without you, Elphaba! I've been in hell for the last five years!"

She listened, shocked and saddened by this news.

"You... you loved me?"

"I still do." He whispered. "I always will. But I had to accept that you weren't coming back. And I had to move on."

She grabbed his arm when he turned to go.

"What do you mean 'move on'?" She whispered, afraid to hear his response.

He met her eyes, and for the first time in her life, she saw the tears glistening in those blue depths.

"I'm engaged to Glinda."

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see_  
_Your dark intentions, your feelings for me._  
_Fallen angel, tell me why?_  
_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_  
_I see the angels,_  
_I'll lead them to your door_  
_There's no escape now_  
_No mercy no more_  
_No remorse cause I still remember_

Once he was gone, she curled up on the floor of the cell, and sobbed, his words running circles in her head.

_"I'm engaged to Glinda. I'm engaged to Glinda."_

No.

It couldn't be true. He was engaged to that blonde.... bitch.

Her fingers dug into her scalp, and she remembered the sadness that had flashed over his face when he'd captured her. They'd probably be married by now, with kids..... if she'd stayed.....

Three days after her capture, the Wizard and Morrible had announced that the Wicked Witch of the West would burn in the town square. Fiyero and Glinda had listened, silent, accepting that punishment against traitors meant the ultimate price: death. Glinda went on as though her best friend hadn't been sentenced to death, but Fiyero.... Fiyero died inside.

_The smile when you tore me apart_  
_You took my heart,_  
_Deceived me right from the start._  
_You showed me dreams,_  
_I wished they'd turn into real._  
_You broke a promise and made me realize._  
_It was all just a lie._  
_Could have been forever._  
_Now we have reached the end._

The day she was to burn, Fiyero went down to the cells, to find her curled up in a corner, her back to him. She knew the stake was waiting for her, and she accepted it.

"Elphaba?"

Slowly, she turned to face him, and he saw the cuts on her neck and shoulders, the gashes on her back. The other guards had been abusing her....

"Elphaba, listen to me, I'm going-"

"It won't work."

"To get you out, and once you're free-"

"It won't work."

" I want you to go to Kiamo Ko-"

"Save your breath, Fiyero!" She replied. " They won't let me go. I have to-"

"No. Elphaba, I won't let them. I won't. _I can't._ Because I love you." He whispered, taking her face in his hands. But when she met his eyes, he saw that she'd already passed on, that she'd already accepted her fate. She wasn't going to be saved, because she didn't _want_ to be saved.

_This world may have failed you,_  
_It doesn't give the reason why._  
_You could have chosen a different path in life._

Each step brought her closer to what would be her final resting place. Once she reached it, she let the guards tie her hands, and watched them scramble from the post. Her eyes scanned the crowd, the whole of Oz had turned out to watch her death. Slowly, her eyes wandered up to the balcony, and she could see Morrible, the Wizard, and Glinda watching. But Fiyero was nowhere in sight.

She smelled smoke, and watched as they lit the straw at her bare feet; slowly, the flames began to lap and curl around her, growing as they got closer to her. She turned her gaze from the balcony, and again scanned the crowd, before they locked on a pair of blue eyes she thought she'd never see again.

Fiyero.

Dressed in a stranger's clothes, standing among the crowd, he watched as the woman he loved became engulfed in fire. That morning, he'd broken his engagment with Glinda, and now blended into the crowd, no longer Captain of the Guard, but an ordinary man. As the flames rose higher, and began to cut off Elphaba's view, she turned her face from them, closing her eyes briefly and breathing deep. Once the flames finally closed around her, she choked out a sob, and let out a scream.

Fiyero couldn't bear it anymore. Though she was no longer in view, hearing her scream sent chills down his spine, and he rushed from the crowd, fleeing back to the palace. Once inside the throne room, he pulled the pistol from his coat pocket and fingered it. By now, the love of his life was nothing but sweet ash, her soul in the afterlife. He glanced quickly around the throne room, before putting the pistol to his temple, and pulling the trigger.....

The fog slowly began to clear, and he saw the woman sitting at the base of the stake, her long hair down around her face, knees to her chest. As he silently made his way towards her, he realized it was _her_. When he knelt in front of her, and raised her head, he saw those same dark eyes staring back at him.

"Elphaba."

She didn't say anything, just stared at him, to frightened to say anything. Until she saw the wound in his temple.

"Yero-"

"I couldn't go through with it. I broke off the engagment but.... I lost my life when you died."

"When?" She asked, reaching up to gently brush her fingers over the wound.

"An hour after you burned."

She nodded in understanding, and watched as he stood. When he held his hand out to her, she accepted without hesitation, and let him wrap her in his arms when she was on her feet. And before she could say anything else, he kissed her.

Finally, they were together, in death, as they had never been in life.

_The smile when you tore me apart._  
_You took my heart,_  
_Deceived me right from the start._  
_You showed me dreams,_  
_I wished they'd turn into real._  
_You broke a promise and made me realize._  
_It was all just a lie._  
_Could have been forever._  
_Now we have reached the end._


End file.
